OF Vampires and Neko jins
by gundam06serenity
Summary: The Ancient Vampire, Heero Yuy, sired two vampires, Milliado and Quatre. Milliado, after the death of his mortal lover, left. Milliado's not been in contact for 500yrs, he's created a new species, stronger than vampires, supernatral speed, cat-like agilit
1. Prologue

Of Vampires and Neko-jins (or) Crimson Wing Clan

Title: Of Vampires and Neko-Jins

Anime: Gundam Wing

Rating: pg13 may become R on later (not on )

Genre: Supernatural, AU, Romance, angst

Pairing(s): 4x3 6x13 1x2x5 2x5 (mentions Solo x 2)

Warning(s): AU, some character may be slightly ooc, YAOI, mentions of rape, mentions of near-death experiences, (both non-graphic) strange pairings, and Neko-jin info has been completely made up, but vamp is based on real vamps

Summary: The Ancient Vampire, Heero Yuy, sired two vampires, Milliado and Quatre. Milliado, after the death of his mortal lover, left. It has been almost 500 years since he left, and the clan has come in search of him. But, it seems, he has found, or rather, created a new lover, and a new series; Neko-Jins, the perfect, immortal companion. Only one problem, most don't live past 20....

Author's note(s): I'm posting two new fics at the moment, and am still continuing all of my other fics. I completely made the stuff up about Neko-Jins because I don't know that much about them besides they look like really cute humans with cat ears and a cat tail. Please R&R thank-you.

Disclaimer: ......still don't own gundam wing...... still don't own Treize...... my plot though..... I'd trade it for Treize-kun!.......... TREIZE RULES!

Prologue:

Earth. Since the dawn of time, Earth has been inhabited by many, many different species, all of which are forced to adapt to their surroundings and to coincide/ work together with other species in order to survive.

Man, for the longest time, believed, and still believe, that they are the dominant species, that they control it all. They even got to the stage where that was not enough, where they themselves tried to move to the next stage; from being the created, to being the creators, from being mere mortals to being gods in their own rights. They attempted to create A.I, artificial intelligence.

That was back when they thought that they already knew all there was to know about Earth and her inhabitants. That was back when supernatural creatures were mere myths, children's storybook characters. Vampires, werewolves, were-creatures, mages, elementals, witches, wizards, faeries, elves all exist. Vampires rule the underworld.

It's one of those unspoken things, one of those things that those who know it don't speak of it, and that for others; it's one of those things that rest at the back of your mind, just out of your grasp. On some level, everybody knows of their existence, yet, that other part of their mind, the logical part, denies their existence. That, mixed with the vampire's distaste of such a lowly species, one who denies what is right in front of them, makes the human race, for the most part, oblivious to their existence.

Vampires, like humans, seek to be gods in there own way, well, that's how humans would see it.

All vampires alive, or not, if you think about it, today, originate from one of the ancients. A vampire called Heero Yuy, who has walked these planes for over seventeen thousand (17000) years. He is the last surviving of the true ancients, and was sired (1) at the young age of seventeen.

He originally sired two vampires (2). After five hundred years of journeying alone, he journeyed to Sanq.

During his brief stay in Sanq, he met a nineteen year old boy; Prince Milliado Peacecraft.

Milliado was born into a family of strict pacifists, and Milliado, being the only male heir to the throne, was expected to continue the family's traditions.

The still young vampire saw how truly miserably the prince was, he offered him a chance to change his destiny, to join him, to become immortal.

Milliado, Zechs to the younger vampires and those whom he sired, was the first vampire Heero sired, and has walked these planes near-on sixteen-thousand, five hundred years (16500), and has remained loyal to his sire and Clan leader of all vampires, Heero.

It was not for another one thousand five hundred (1500) years that Heero sired his second vampire.

Milliado was a little over one thousand five hundred and twenty years old, and was finally able to walk under the sun without being blinded or in profuse pain from the sun's glaring rays. Heero himself was a little over two thousand years old.

Heero lead Milliado to Saudi Arabia, where he met the second mortal he would turn.

Quatre Raberba Winner, the youngest of thirty siblings, the only son and heir to his father, a great merchant and rulers great fortune. He was hated and envied by all of his twenty-nine older, bitter and jealous sisters who would, inevitably, be married off, and see not a penny of their father's fortune.

He was a pale, frail, sickly-looking youth, about sixteen, seventeen years of age. He was even more miserable in life that Milliado had been.

Heero offered him change, a chance to do what he wanted, not what duty or his father of his older sisters told him to do, a chance to become stronger, to become immortal.

Quatre accepted, becoming the second vampire Heero sired. Quatre is now nearing his fifteen-thousandth year (15000)

It wasn't until thousands of years later, when the vampire community, and inevitably, he only true vampire clan, the Crimson Wing clan had grown from three vampires to thousands world-wide, all under Heero's ruling, that they seek to become creators, or gods in their own way. Well, not all did, only one vampire really, the one who had changed his name to Zechs Marquise.

Heero was about sixteen thousand years old; Milliado was fifteen thousand five hundred and Quatre fourteen thousand when it happened. Milliado, against his better judgement and his friend's warnings had gotten close to a mortal man, and had quickly fallen for him.

The man, however, had no desire to become a vampire, to live, damned forever, and had, in what seemed to be the blink of an eye to Milliado, grown old and passed on into the next life.

In his grief, Milliado left the supernatural scene, distancing himself from the clan and vampires.

Heartbroken, Milliado searched for a reason to carry on. He journeyed to his lovers home country, and to where he had grown and lived, visiting both Russian and Germany, before reaching his decision, and moving back to one of his lovers estates near Victorian Lake (3)

Milliado spent almost seven hundred years working on his plan; his plant, to create the perfect vampire companion come bodyguard come sparring partner come lover. His creations would have the strength to rival any vampire, three times the speed of any supernatural being, agility greater than that of any feline, the ability, after a certain amount of time, to age at will. They, like their creator, would be immortal, and their beauty would rival even the most stunning of the fey/ faeries, ad each with their own unique, special ability. He based them originally on his lover's DNA mixed with an extinct species of supernatural creatures DNA.

Seven hundred and sixty years after he had left the clan, and hundreds upon hundreds of failed attempts later, Milliado succeeded in creating the first-ever of its species that survived past its first twenty years. He created the first-ever Neko-Jin.

Most Neko-Jins did not survive part their mid to late teens. Only those who made it passed their twentieth year survived. Most stopped aging in their late teens, early twenties.

Milliado named the first Neko-jin after his dead lover; Treize. Treize Kushrenada.

Treize stopped aging when he reached twenty-three, the time when Milliado's lover had been at his most beautiful and intelligent state. He looked, acted and even sounded like Milliado's deceased lover, but with only a few adorable differences.

Treize was quite tall, only a couple of inches shorter than his creator. He had broad shoulders, a muscular build, and ever so slightly tanned skin. He had deep, wise yet innocent Prussian blue eyes, slightly forked eyebrows and deep red-brown immaculate hair. He also had a long red-brown tail, which constantly swished, flicked, and occasionally wrapped itself around something, or someone. He also had red-brown cat ears, and extra-sharp claw-like nails.

Treize's special abilities were also very similar to Milliado's previous partners; he had a natural air of grace and charm, an air of aristocracy that one of noble blood was usually born with, excellent diplomatic, debating and people skills. Like all Neko-jins, he quickly mastered all languages he heard and read about. His best skill, however, was fencing.

Milliado fell deeply in love with his creation, and Treize with he.

Seeing the success of his creation, Milliado, with the help and support of his lover, worked on creating and breeding more Neko-jins.

Allowing about a hundred young vampires, most aged between one to eight hundred years old, to stay at his estate, helping care, teach and raise the young Kits (4)

Most did not survive puberty, dying in the early to mid teens, as their speed, agility and strength increased and as there special abilities developed.

Milliado, saddened by so many of his young creations deaths, distanced himself from all but his perfect Neko, Treize, and only associating with a few of the young kits.

Treize was nearing seventy, and was still the only Neko-jin to survive past his twentieth year, or so they thought.

Milliado had trusted the younger vampires to keep him informed of the Neko-jins progress, and to inform him if any Neko-jins survived their transformation and survived past their twentieth year. That's where he went wrong.

Treize, although deeply in love with Milliado, longed to be around his own kind. It was because of this Milliado continued trying to breed and create more Neko-jins to keep his love company, to keep him happy.

When Milliado was called out to a meeting with some lesser vampires, Treize made his way down to the lake, a place that neither Kits nor younger vampires usually ventured.

That was where the second-surviving Neko-jin was found; Trowa Barton.

When Treize found Trowa, he was horrified. Trowa had been brutally raped, mentally and physically tortured and beaten by a group of vampires. His legs were caked in blood, fresh blood oozing down his les, nails cracked, tail matted; his skin was covered in bruises, cuts and twin puncture marks.

Blinded by pure rage, Treize... disposed of the six vampires.

Treize took Trowa to Milliado who was just as, if not even more horrified and angry than Treize had been.

Trowa physically healed eventually, but mentally... he wouldn't speak or respond, his eyes looked..... dead. The vampire and older Neko-jin thought Trowa was in his early twenties because although he looked to be about seventeen, he had stopped aging.

Trowa was tall, though slightly shorter than the other older Neko-jin and vampire. He looked to be about seventeen, though, for all they knew, he could have been as old as Treize. He had a slightly muscular, athletic body, dark, forest green eyes, deep brown, strangely styled hair. His ears and tail were dark brown with forest green tips.

Trowa was so mentally scarred that Milliado doubted he would ever recover.

Milliado started getting more and more involved with the younger Neko-jins, making sure that nothing like what had happened to Trowa could happen again, or at least, so easily. He also tried to get Trowa to play with the younger Nekos and Kits, all with little or no success. Until, that is, they met a fifteen year old kit; Duo.

Duo Maxwell was about a head shorter than Trowa; he, too, was thin and slightly muscular. He had pale, cream-coloured skin, long chestnut knee-length hair, which he always braided, wide, trusting violet-indigo eyes, and a black and chestnut striped tail and ears.

Duo's special abilities were just starting to show. He was by far the fastest Neko-jin ever born, was one of the stealthiest, was the best at infiltration and using the shadows to his advantage, was good with knives, at cheering people up and at playing pranks on just about anyone and getting away with it.

Duo could also get close to just about everyone, and could get them to open up to him, to trust him. Treize introduced the kit to Milliado who agreed to let him spend some time with Trowa.

Duo, in a last attempt to get Trowa to open up to him, told him about a friend of him, another Kit, Solo.

He told hi how he and Solo had known each other since they were little; Duo three, Solo five. He told Trowa how they'd been best friends, how they'd done everything together, and, how Solo hadn't survived, had died only a few months early during his eighteenth year.

Soon after Duo's confession, Trowa began to trust the young Kit and, eventually, with Duo's help, grew to trust Treize. It took a lot longer for him to trust his creator, for the simple reason that he was a vampire.

Duo was the third Neko-Jin to survive past his twentieth year. Trowa's special abilities, with a little help and encouragement from Duo and Treize, began to reveal themselves. Trowa's abilities were acrobatics, agility, flexibility, his skill with any airborne weapons (5) and his skill with animals.

The forth-surviving Neko-jin was not born nor found for some time.

Duo was nearing his fiftieth year, Trowa his Ninetieth. They were walking together down by the lake where Trowa had been found and rescued from, when they saw him.

Duo had befriended most of the Kits and knew them all pretty well.

What they saw was terrible. Three vampires, all about two to three hundred years old, were surrounding a seven-year-old kit. They were trying to 'see how long a Neko-jin could hold their breath under water'.

Duo had instantly recognised the seven-year-old kit. He was a hotheaded, angry little Chinese kit. Or, at least, he had been. Chang Wufei, tears streaming down his face, eyes screwed shut in terror, shivering uncontrollably, was pulled from under the water and into Trowa's arms.

Shinigami dealt with the three vampires.

Duo had a slight.... Personality glitch, you could say, that made his loose it at times, in someone he cared about was in trouble or hurt, or if someone pissed him off.

Wufei was a lot quieter and more subdued after that. Duo looked after him like Solo had looked after him for the next few years. Wufei, still quieter than he had been, began learning martial arts.

Wufei was the fourth Neko-jin to survive past his twentieth year. He had stopped aging shortly after he had turned fifteen, as had Duo. He was the shortest of the Neko-jins. He had caramel coloured skin, a slightly muscular build, shoulder length raven black hair, black almond-shaped eyes and a black tail and ears.

Wufei's special abilities were fencing, fighting with a Kanata, martial arts and his scholar-like intelligence.

As Treize had fallen for Milliado, Wufei and Duo grew closer and close together, before they finally fell for each other. They never, however, went further than kissing and holding hands. Neko-jins were, by nature, a very cuddly, naieve species, but also, a very proud one. They always looked out for their own, and stuck together.

More and more Neko-Jins were born, but still, fewer and fewer reached their teens, let alone their twenties. Milliado, finally decided to, for now at least, suspend the breeding program, until he could make some serious improvements.

Treize was now almost two hundred and forty, Trowa one hundred and ninety, Duo one hundred and fifty, Wufei one hundred and five and Milliado was sixteen thousand five hundred.

Milliado hadn't seen his sire or brother in almost five hundred years, nor had he been actively involved in the clan. He had sent all of the vampires away shortly after the incident with Wufei. He had also caught some of the vampires feeding off of one of the kits, something only a Neko-jins lover should do.

Neko-jin blood, he had discovered years earlier, was four times as strong and long lasting as a human's blood. They also regenerated the lost blood far quicker than a human.

It was only a matter of time before the clan came in search of their missing member

End of Prologue

(1) Sired is when a mortal had their blood completely drained by the vampire, then drinks some of the vamps blood and becomes a vampire (is often raped or claimed by sire as well)

(2) The two vampires were Milliado and Quatre, both were sired (as explained above)

Don't know where that is, but I remember Victoria Lake base being mentioned in the gundam wing series, so I just decided to borrow it.

Kit's are young Neko-jins, al neko's are kit's in this story till they turn twenty-one

Such as knives, arrows, guns, slingshots, cross-bows, etc

So, what does everybody think so far? You like, you don't? Any comments? Please? Thank you!


	2. chapter one

OF Vampires and Neko-Jins: Chapter one

Title:  Of Vampires and Neko-Jins

Anime: Gundam Wing

Rating: pg13, may be R in later chapters

Genre: Supernatral, angst, yaoi, yuri, romance

Pairing(s): 6x13 2x5 1x2x5 4x3 2xS

Warning(s): contains yaoi, may have lime in this chapter (I'm not sure, I havnt written it before...) bad language, refrences to rape & abuse

Summary: see previous chaper

Authors note(s): thank-you sooooo much to my three reviewers, Mithros, Fire Demon 17 and Mlaine hands reviewers chibi vampy Milliado plushies THANK-YOU! And thank-you to my three reviewers, LEEMAX, Merit Somnia and Shitaetenshi hands reviewers Neko-Jin Treize plushie thank-you!

I REALLY NEED A BETA-READER FOR THIS FIC! I don't know if I should put it as R yet, and, as Merit Somnia so kindly pointed out, my spelling's attrocius. PLEASE, EMAIL ME AT if you are willing to beta-read for me! Thank-you, please keep reviewing! gundam06serenity

Chapter One:

" YAWN!!! Love, come back to bed. Please?" Treize asked, stretching lazely, tail flicking slightly, gazing up form where he lay spralled naked in their balck and crimson king sized bed, Prussian gaze trained on Milliado's half-naked form.

Sighing, as he pulled on black trousers, boots, and a blood-red dress-shirt with slightly frilled cuffs, half-buttoning it, brshing his already immaculate platinum blond hair, Milliado answered him.

"As much as I would like to do so, pet, I'm afraid that the estate wont run itself" Milliado smilled, as he reached down to rub behind Treize's ear, smirking as Treize began to pur, rubbing himself up against Milliado's side, tail flicking from side to side.

"come. I'm sure that the others are up already, and I am positive that Duo had been terrorizing the others for hours already; it is, alfter all, almost eleven." Milliado's smirk widened, as he stood, Treize pouting at the loss of contact.

"Up." Milliado commanded, standing beside the bed, streaching.

Smirking, Treize folded his arms behind his head. "I am UP" he said, pointedly looking down at the sheets.

"Pervert." Milliado rolled his eyes, smiling softly.

"I know. You love me anyway." Treize smilled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Hn..." Milliado said, pulling away, before striding towards the door.

"Hn? what do you mean, 'hn'?! Hey, get back here!" Treize pouted at milliado's retreating figure. "Bastard"

#';[][;/.,./#';[]}{:? ?:{}

Duo, Wufei and Trowa were all in one of the estates many kitchens, in their, Milliado and Treize's private wing, t obe precise. They were currently... in the middle of a food fight.

Well, Duo was kind of busy ducking behind the counter, hiding from Wufei, occasionally throwing food back at the enraged, o-so-adorable chiniese Neko-Jin, while Trowa just stood back, smiling faintly at his friends antics, having to dodge the occasional food missile.

"Good morning, youn—"Milliado cheerefully began greeting them, only to be cut off by two certain Neko-Jins.

"Ha! Take that, Wuffles!" Duo crowed, aiming a handful of food at Wufei.

"Ha! You m-m-m-mis-miss-missed....." Wufei ducked, turning around slowly to see what the food hat hit, stuttering.

Milliado's face and hair was covered in a mixture of baked-beans, scramble egg, mashed potato and....tomato.

"Um, oopse?" Duo offered.

"Um, master, are you, um.... Ok?" Wufei asked timidly, as Milliado wiped the food off of his face.

"Why, Milliado, I do believe that that look works for you" Treize smirked, coming out from behind him, buttoning his Prussian blue shirt up, straightning his black trousers.

Taking in the scene, Treize raised one perfectly forked and plucked eyebrow at the sight tht greeted him. the room, once white and crimson, was covered with dripping puddles and splotches of food, as was the celing, candelabra, windows and marble floor.

The three young Neko-jins, well, two young Neko-jins, were, if possible, in an even worse state than the room.

Duo's usual black outfit was stained with numerous patches of pale yellow, white and orange; his braid, tail and ears covered in a mixture of potato, bean juice and egg.Wufei's usually white outfit was in a similar state, as was his tail, hair and ears.Trowa, still smiling faintly, was leaning against the only clean patch on the wall, seemed to be the only one, besides Treize, left unscathed and unstained.

Milliado turned to glare at his smirking lover.

"What did you expect, abandoning me like that back in our bedroon?" Treize laughed, stepping further into the sticky, drippng room, smiling gently at the two guilty-looking Neko-Jins.

"Trowa, why don't you take Duo and Wufei with you to get cleaned up while Milliado and I clean this mess up?" Treize suggested to the younger Neko-jins, who quickly scampered out, eyes lowered, wispereing an apology as they passed their creator, who wsa gawping in disbelief at his partner.

"Wha... why... why should I help clean up this mess?!" Milliado stuttered in disbelief, sounding highly offended.

Smiling seductively, Treize slowly walked over towards Milliado, swaying his hips, he whispered. "Help? My love, I don't want you to help clean this mess." He lent forward, licking Milliado's ear, before stepping back, smirking. "Good luck, I think you'll need it. if you need me, I'll be helping Trowa keep the other two little scamps out of trouble. See you later, dearest!" Treize smirked, patting the gawping Milliado on the shoulder, before walking off in the direction the other Neko-Jins had gone minits eairler.

"Why o why did I create them? What the hell was I thinking?!"

#';'#][[][]./,.;'#';{}: ?

"Nonononononononono! Not that, anything but that! PLEASE?!" Wufei howled, kicking and struggling, trying to get Trowa to let go of him.

"Oh, come on Wu, it's not so bad. Look, bubbles!" Duo smilled, blowing the bubbles off of his nose, happily splashing around in the large jasmin-scented bubble bath, his tail, sopping wet, still swishing happily, sending droplets of water everywhere.

"b-b-but, I might drown!" Wufei wailed, eyes wide, pleading.

Trowa, completely unaffected by the kitty-cat eyes removed Wufei's trousseres, continuing to lead him towards the bath.

"Wufei." Treize smilled, entereing the room. The young neko froze, looking guiltily at the floor as Treize took Wufei from Trowa, putting his finger under Wufei's chin, tilting his head up so he was looking directly at him.

"Now, Wufei, you know we'd never let anything happen to you, right?" HE gently reassured the nodding Neko-jin. "And you know that that goes double for Duo" Treize added, tapping the now smiling Neko on the nose.

"Come on, bath, in, now." Treize ordered, picking a slightly squirming Wufei up and placing him into the bath next to a bubble-covered Duo.

"You too, Trowa." Treize ordered.

Trowa's one visiable green eye widened, ears drooping, tail freezing. "B-But I-I'm not dirty! I had a bath yesterday!" Trowa wined, trying to edge out of the room.

"Tough! Milliado's been making me beth daily for over two hundred and forty years. One little bath is not going to hurt you, Trowa!" Treize exclaimed, carrying the now-naked, wide-eyed Neko-jin towards the bath, dropping him between Duo and Wufei. Trowa, completely submerged, re-surfaced seconds later, spluttering, bangs plastered across his face, bubbles covereing his ears, shoulders and tail.

"tehehehehe, Trowa, you look funny!" Duo laughed at the drenched green-eyed Neko.

Wufei, giggling, lifted Trowa's bangs away from his face, revieling his other scowling green eye.

Treize, smiling down at the younger neko-jins, stood, saying "I'll be back in about ten minits with clean cloths and towls. You'd beter all be clean when I get back."

#';'#][][/.,./? :}{{}: ?

Forty minits, four drenched Neko-Jins and one flooded bathroom floor later, Trowa, Wufei and Duo were finally dried and dressed.

Duo, as usual, was wearing black. He wore black baggy trousers (like wufei's in the series), no shirt, shoes or underwear. Wufei wore the same but in white, as did Trowa but in deep forest green. Treize, after being splashed by a certain two Neko-jins had also had to have changed, and was wearing baggy Prussian blue trousers.

"Come on, let's go see if Master Milliado's done cleaning the kitchen." Treize said, as the finished drying the youngest Neko-jin, Wufei's hair.

,./;'#][{}: ?

Milliado, meanwhile, had finished cleaning the kitchen, had mede lunch for the four neko-jins,, and had poured himself a glass of day-old blood.

He wsa sitting in the dining room, sipping his glass of blood, and reading a book that he had not read in a good centuary or two, when two things happened, or rather, two creatures entered.

A pure white wolf with large amber eyed and a black raven entered, the wolf with a sealed scroll attached around her neck, the rven with a scroll attached to his ankle.

Raising an eyebrow at the raven, he bent down, stroaking the wolf, his wolf, Silver Fang, before removing the scroll and quickly reading it.

Grabbing a quill and dipping it into his half-empty glass of blood, he wrote a quick reply, signing and sealing it with his blood red was and his coat of arms, before re-attaching it to Silver Fang, nodding his thanks to her, before turning towards the raven.

Milliado had kept wolves since before he was turned, when he was a boy. He had always favored the beautiful, vicious wild creatures to the tame hounds many other princes and nobles had favored. He had continued keeping them and breeding them even after he had become a vampire.

Silver Fang was the current pack's Alfa-female, and was incharge, as she had yet to choose an alfa male. He hadn't seen her in a while, because, to be completely honest, the Neko-jin's didn't, well, get on very well with them, not even Trowa, who had such a gift with animals.

Turning to the raven, he took the scroll, reading it, frowning, before re-reading it.

Minits later, the four neko-jins entered, Treize taking the seat on Milliado's right (Milliado's sitting at the head of the table), the other three Neko's sitting opposite Treize, quietly, and sensiabully, eating.

Treize, raising an eyebrow at the scroll, and glancing over at the poor, squarking raven, who, I might add, Duo and Wufei were scaring by trying to.... Eat it.

"Duo, Wufei, leave the poor thing alone" Treize chuckled, as the two Neko-jin lovers released the slightly damp, ruffled raven, pouting.

Pointidly looking at the scroll, Treize raised an eyebrow again, Milliado passed him the scroll, nodding, silently allowing hi, to read it.

Treize's expression darkened as he read on, glancing up at his lover worridly, before e-reading ot, then passing it back.

"Duo, Wufei, Trowa,Treize, I have something to discuss with the four of you"

[]#';,..,;'#]][{}: ?

End of chapter one

Please review! Thank-you (note, I still need a beta-reader for this fic! Thank-you!)


	3. chapter two, BETA'D! YAY!

Of Vampires and of Neko-Jins chapter two  
  
Title: Of Vampires and of Neko-Jins  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Rating: R (just to be safe on later chapters)  
  
Genre: Supernatural, angst, yaoi, yuri, romance  
  
Pairing(s): 6x13 2x5 1x2x5 4x3 2xS  
  
Warning(s): contains yaoi & Yuri may have lime in this chapter (I'm not sure, I haven't written it before) bad language, references to rape & abuse  
  
Summary: see previous chapter  
  
Authors note(s): Sorry it took a while to post, I was on holiday for almost two weeks, then school started... argh! well, anyway, a BIG THANKYOU to my new beta-reader, dkAdeena who beta'd this for me! yay you! thank-you!  
  
Beta-Read By: dkAdeena  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Pointedly looking at the scroll, Treize raised an eyebrow again. Milliardo passed him the scroll, nodding, silently allowing him to read it.  
  
Treize's expression darkened as he read on, glancing up at his lover worriedly, before re-reading to, then passing it back.  
  
"Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Treize, I have something to discuss with the four of you"  
  
Nervously glancing at each other, assuming they were in trouble, Duo hurriedly started talking.  
  
"It's not their fault, I swear! I started the food fight! I'm really, really sorry. Please don't split us up, please!" Duo begged, a desperate note in his voice.   
  
Treize, pitying the younger Neko's, intervened, as his lover was just staring open-mouthed at the now sobbing braided neko-jin.  
  
Standing up, Treize moved over to the other side of the table, taking the sobbing neko onto his lap, sitting between Wufei and Trowa, rubbing the poor kit's back, trying to calm him down, Wufei and Trowa clinging to both of his sides.  
  
"Sssssh, its ok, sssh, shush, you're not in trouble, none of you are. Come on, ssh, calm down, you're not going to be split up. sssh, its ok little one. Stop crying, it'll be ok" Treize reassured him, rocking him back and forth, back and forth, wiping his tears away.  
  
Eventually, the second youngest neko-jin calmed down. With a quiet thank you, he got up off of Treize's lap, sharing the chair beside him with Wufei, both clinging to each other, just in case.  
  
"I'm not that bad, am I?" Milliardo asked, shocked at the young Neko's reaction.  
  
"Milliardo, you've got to remember, they've all led very sheltered, unhappy lives, until you took them away from the other kits and vampires.  
  
They've never had a good experience with a vampire, have they? On some level, they blame themselves for what those vampires did to them. Then, you go and send all of the vampires away for, as they see it, were normal, every day events. They knew about the abuse and the feeding, and didn't know it was wrong.  
  
They've seen how harsh you can be, and it scares them. They don't know you like I do, Mil. If you'd trust them more, open up to them a little, they wouldn't fear you so.  
  
Tell them the truth. It will help them to understand you better, and to learn not to fear you so much." Treize finished gently, smiling encouragingly at his lover.  
  
Sighing, Milliardo began to explain.  
  
"All of you already know that I am a vampire, correct?" Milliardo began pacing, as the three neko-jins nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Do any of you know how someone ... becomes a vampire?" Milliardo continued, obviously uncomfortable with the topic, as the three young ones shook their heads.  
  
"Well, when I was younger, about nineteen or so, I was... I was the prince of a place called Sanq. I wasn't exactly...happy, being a prince, I mean. A vampire...approached me" running his fingers through his bangs, sighing, he continued. " His name... His name was Heero Yuy. He was only about five-hundred at the time, and ... when I accepted his offer, Ii became the first vampire he sired." Seeing the confusion in all four of the Neko's eyes, he explained.  
  
"When a human is turned into a vampire, the human has their blood completely drained from their body, before drinking some of the vampire's blood when they are on the brink of death.  
  
In-in ... in order to complete the process, the vampire usually... claims, or-or basically, rapes them. When it is completed, the older vampire becomes the new vampire's sire. All sires have a certain amount of power over those that they turn." Milliardo's voice was trembling slightly. Treize quickly joined his lover, holding him, putting his arm around his trembling creators back.  
  
"Yo-you were raped to?" Trowa whispered, shocked. Milliardo smiled grimly, nodding once stiffly.  
  
"It's not exactly something I spread around. You four are the first non-vampires I've ever told. The only others who know are my sire, Heero, and a slightly younger vampire, Quatre. He used to be like a little brother to me..."  
  
"Guess how old I am." Milliardo suddenly asked, randomly changing the subject.  
  
"Um, well...." all of the Neko-jins, save Treize who just looked amused, looked slightly nervous and, well, confused.  
  
"Go on, guess. Believe me, I wont be offended."  
  
"Eight-hundred" Duo guessed, causing Milliardo to laugh.  
  
"No. Guess again."  
  
"One-thousand" Trowa quietly guessed.  
  
"No. Not even close. One more try!"  
  
"Three-thousand" Wufei guessed, voice sounding slightly bolder than the other two.  
  
"Wrong! I'm sixteen thousand five hundred winters old" Milliardo told the gawping Neko-jins; even Treize looked slightly taken aback.  
  
Growing serious again, Milliardo explained.  
  
"My sire is the last of the Ancients. I am, technically, the second oldest vampire still walking these plains. I belonged to, belong to, I mean, the Clan; every vampire does. The Crimson Wing Clan. My sire is its founder and leader, which makes me..." Milliardo paused, sighing again, sitting down, clasping his hands together and laying them on the table.  
  
"His second in command."  
  
"And one hell of an important vampire." Treize added, smiling down at his lover who weakly smiled back.  
  
"That's why the other vampires didn't question you and were bloody terrified of you..." Duo gawped, finally understanding.  
  
"B-but, if you're that important, why bother with us and breeding Neko-jins?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
"And why haven't we ever seen any of these important Clan members you've mentioned?" Trowa added.  
  
"Uh-huh. And how come you're mentioning it now?" Duo finished, tightening his grip on his young raven-haired lover.  
  
Milliardo's ice-blue eyes darkened, momentarily masked in sorrow; he quietly began to explain what he had told Treize in little detail, years earlier, before they had become lovers.  
  
"About a thousand years ago, I did something very, very stupid. I ... I fell in love with a mortal man. His name was Treize Kushrenada.  
  
He was a General, born of noble blood of both Germany and Russia. He was a great leader of men, who won many a battle. I was his second-in-command for a while. That's when I fell for him.  
  
Heero and Quatre must have guessed, or followed me, because they told me to choose. I offered him the chance to join me, to join the Clan, to become immortal, but.... he refused.  
  
He died in battle. After his death, I left the clan for a while. I became obsessed with trying to find him, trying to get him back at any cost. That's why I started, that's why I started trying to create, and later, breed Neko-jins.  
  
Treize here was the first to survive his teens. I named him after my first lover, because the two were so alike, yet so different.  
  
Treize, however, got lonely, not wanting to be the only one of his kind, which is why I continued the breeding program.  
  
To tell you the truth, I haven't contacted the clan since I left over a millennia ago." Laughing bitterly, he added. " I should have known they wouldn't let me go that easily."  
  
Treize took over. "Milliardo received word from the clan. They're not amused. They want to know what he's been doing for the past millennia, and why he hasn't reported in for so long. Seeing as Milliardo hasn't gone to them, they're coming to him. They'll be here within the next two weeks."  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you-" Milliardo began to apologize, only to be tackled and fiercely hugged by the three little neko-jins.  
  
"You lost someone close to you. I understand." Duo smiled, hugging him.  
  
"He raped you" Trowa simply said, hugging him.  
  
"You've been hurt, and didn't know who you could trust." Wufei finished, hugging him.  
  
"See, I told you they'd understand, didn't I? We're family now, Milliardo. You can trust us, no matter what." Treize finished, eyes shining, as he leaned up to kiss Milliardo deeply, earning two loud 'ewww!!!'s from Wufei and Duo, and Trowa rolling his eyes at them.  
  
"I think we have some work to do before they get here, agreed?"  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
(THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!)


	4. Chapter Three

Of Vampires and of Neko-Jins:

Authors Notes: (insert later)

Beta Read By:

Please R&R, thank-you!

Chapter three:

"Are you done yet? I'm bored! Just how many outfits does one person need?" Duo wined, as the tailor/ designer and his assistent, both of which Milliado had hired, handed him yet another outfit to try on.

"And how many times do I have to say this? I only wear black! Violet and Indigo at a push, crimson and silver are maybe's, but there's no damned-way that you're getting me to wear that!" Duo, highly offended, glared a the pink silk trousers they were trying to force onto him.

It wsa only two days since the scroll from Heero had arrived, and things, for the most part, had continued on as usual. Their tutors had continued coming, Duo, Trowa and Wufei had continued their classes, Duo had continued getting on everybodys nerves, basically, nothing had changed.

Milliado, however, had been growing more and more tense. Only a day later, he decided to cancle their usual lessons, and he himself had decided to teach them.

Treize taught them fencing, various forms of fighting, weaponry, and developing their skills from six AM till eleven AM without a break. From eleven till twelve the three young neko's had a break. Then, from twelve till six or seven, Milliado would teach them.

Milliado taught them about vampires, about their strengths and weaknesses, about the Clan's history, their enmys and allies. He taught them about the vampire's allie's weaknesses, about their mannerisms, how not to offend them, how to tell when they were angry, worried, or about to attack, how to tell when a vampire was lying. HE taught them how to sense a vampires presence, how to predict their nex move, how to stop a vampire from reading them, from accessing their thoughts, from controalling them.#

" When they get here, they'll already be confused and cautious enough as it is. As far as they are concerned, you're a new species. They'll probabully test you some how, and more than likely more than once, to see if you're trustworthy, a fried, ally or a potential threat. They wont care if you appear loyal to me or not, they'll be wary enough of me, how it is." Milliado explained, paceing.

Worry evident in his eyes, he gently approached a subject that he had hoped to avoid, adressing both Treize and the younger Neko-jins.

"Vampies are a very.....proud species. They think that they are..... above other species, superior in any and every way....... they might..... insult you or...... try something...... like the younger vampires used to. They'll probabully look at you, my love, as a mere play thing that I have become overly attached to." it was this part that seemed to upset Milliado the most.

"They'll be even more pissed when they realise that I created you to be stronger and faster......

If anyone tries to do anything you dont like to any of you, and I mean anyone, even..... even if I-It's Heero, you're to fight back, is that understood? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, understand?" Milliado said, leaning back into Treize who had come up behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Love, calm down. Whatever they say or do, we will not hold it against you. Though, I have to admit, if any of them try something on with one of the younger ones or insult you, I cannot promise that I wont react" Treize both reassured and admitted to the platnim-haired vampire.

"If anyone so much as looks at my 'Fei in the wrong way, let alone touches him, I'll introduce them to Shinigami" Duo growled possesivly, tightning his grip on his shorther lover, refering to his darker-side.

"When they get here, just try to keep out of their way. They shouldnt be her efor that long. If...if they try to....bite you, fight, kick, run, kill them if you have to, just dont let them drink from you. Whatever you do, dont let them corner you on your own. And dont agree to anything I haven't pre-approved, it could be a trap" Milliado wasned them.

"Milliado, we'll be fine. Stop worrying, go to your room, take Treize with you and make out like bunnies for the rest of the afternoon, You're only going to get yourself wound up, o great creator." Duo ordered, kissing and nipping at Wufei's exposed neck and shoulders.

Before he could protest, Treize gabbed the back to his head with his hand, firmly pressing his lips to Milliado's, tongue trailing his lowe lip, before picking the taller vampire up and carrying him bridal-style to their room.

"Good idea Duo, thanks, I owe you one" Treize smirked, hedding towards his room.

"Trowa, are you going to be.....ok? I mean, I know neither you nor Wu exactly like or trust Vamps in general, but......" Duo asked the taller, green-eyed Neko-jin carefully.

"I......I dont know" Trowa honestly answered.

"No need to wory, Tro! We wont let anything happen to you! Come on, with my speed, your talent with just about every air born weapon, which, I might add, the vamp's arent allowed to use, Treize's strength and little 'Fei's fancing and ranting skills" at this, Wufei crossed his arms indignantly, 'humph!'ing and pouting adorabully " The vamps'll stand no chance! They wont know what hit them!" Duo confadently smirked.

"Wu, what's wrong with you?" Duo asked, sounding confused.

Wufei, still pouting, ignored him, turning his head further away.

"Um, Duo? I think he's a bit......annoyed about the ranting comment?" Trowa snickered, as he watched Duo beg and plead for forgiveness over the next two and a half hours before Wufei finall gave in, allowing Duo to drag him off towards their bedroom.

Trowa, smiling slightly at his two friends antice slowly started waling towards his own room.

Treize and Milliado, Duo and Wufei, they all look so happy, so perfact together... They all have someone. I dont deserve a lover like they do; I am dirty, used, tainted. I dont even deserve their friendship. What those vampires did to me.... it had to be my fault. Milliado's a vampire, and he's never hurt anyone. The other Neko-jins have never been raped. It had to have been my fault, had to have been. It had to....Trowa thought, as he undressed, curling up into his emeral green king sized bed, a single tear escaping from his closed eyes, as he fell into a fitful sleep.

Trowa's Dream

'Nonononononononono! Not again! Not this! Please!' Trowa creid, struggling, pleading with them. He was surrounded; Six, seven vampires, holding his arms, pulling his legs apart, sutting him, scratching him, feeding off of him, biting him, tearing him, forcing themselves into him.

They just laughed at his crying, at his pleading, just continued to take him, ignoring his struggling.

'Pathetic'

'Stupid, dirty little Neko'

'Unworthy'

'Dont's know why he bothered creating such a pathetic species'

'Discusting'

'Weak'

They taunted him, refusing to leave, refusing him the peace he hadnt had since he was a young kit, the peace that he needed, that the others thought he had found, but was still just out of his reach.

'Please, dont! Leave me alone! I dont want this! I never asked for this!' Trowa curled into a ball, crying.

Everything turned black; That's when he appeared.

Trowa, tears streaking down his face, looked up.

'Wh-who are you?' he asked. It was HIM again.

He was shorther than Trowa. HE had pale, platnem blond hair and bright,m aqua-marine eyes. His eyes were cold yet comforting, hard yet trusting, they showed no pity only understanding.

"Wait, dont go! Dont.....Dont leave me!" Trowa wispered, as the figure retreated

End of Trowa's dream

Gasping, Trowa shot upright, covered in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face.

() Thousands of miles away, in a dark, underground club, another male was dreaming ()

'I'm.......dreaming? what is going one?! I-I havent dreamt in centuries" The figure wispered, half in anger, half amazement.

The same figure appeared before him, the one that had started haunting his dreams, always just out of his reach.

'You! Who are you?! Answer me! I demand that you reveal yourself!' The figure, as always, was shrouded in shadows. He could only just make out his silloette.

The figure was tall and thin. He had a tail, pointed cat-like ears and bright forest green eyes.

"What are you? A werewolf? What do you want from me? Do you know who I am?! I demand you reveal yourself!" He snapped. " Wait, dont go!"

end of dream

Waking, he sat bolt upright, gaze quickly scanning the room, serching for the dream-figure.

"Who are you?"

end of chapter three

please R&R thank you!


	5. chapter four

Of Vampires and of Neko-Jins:

Chapter Four:

Beta read by: dkAdeena

Author's notes: Thank-you for all of the reviews! I apologise for not updating sooner, but someone reported 'Ra what just happened' and I was banned for a while. Well, anyway, please R&R! Thank-you! Oh, yeah, and the rating of this one is going up to R just to make sure it doesn't get deleted. Please review!

"Hey Tro, you sleep alright? Tro? You in there? Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo, earth to neko! Trowa, you ok man?" Duo asked playfully, waving his hand in front of Trowa's distant, troubled gaze. Wufei, noticing Trowa's distant look decided to quickly remedy that, by pouring his glass of ice-cold water over Trowa's hair, several of the ice-cubes falling down the Neko-jin's top.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Hiiissssssssssssssssssss!" Trowa screeched, jumping from his chair, eyes narrowing at Wufei. "What was that for?!" He whined pathetically.

"Nothing, nothing" Wufei smiled, using his best 'who, me? I'm-just-an-innocent-little-kit-how-could-you-ever-think-otherwise?' wide-eyed look.

"Are you ok? Seriously, I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, Tro." Duo asked seriously, sitting with Wufei on his lap opposite Trowa.

A yawning Treize, stretching lazily, wandered in, mumbling a sleepy greeting, heading straight towards the espresso-machine/ coffee machine. Milliardo had learned a little too late that Nekos and caffeine did not mix. Well, not unless you liked your nekos extremely hyperactive and caffeine-addicted.

Milliardo entered a few minutes later, looking immaculate and refreshed, as usual, much to his bleary-eyed partner's disgust. He ignored the coffee, as usual, opting instead for Chinese green tea.

"It's nothing, I just... I've been having this weird dream lately...." Trowa sighed. Milliardo immediately straightened, on full alert, listening closely to what Trowa had to say.

"Tell me about it!" Milliardo spoke sharply.

Trowa, brow furrowing as he tried to recall his dream, spoke slowly and clearly, voice slightly distant.

"It was just like all my other dreams to start with, until....until he showed up. At least, I think it was a he.... HE was shrouded in shadows. I couldn't make his features out clearly, but.... He had short, platinum blond hair with long bangs and....his eyes... he had aqua-marine eyes...." Trowa became lost in thought, eyes distant again.

Milliardo's grip on his cup tightened, his face carefully schooled blank, his eyes frowning in worry, the slightest hint of fear, confusion, and anger visible in his ice blue eyes.

"Huh. That's strange. Me and Wu were talking earlier. We've both been having the same strange dream too. Not too different from yours, actually, Tro." Milliardo's eyes widened, head turning sharply to look at Duo.

"Well, both of our dreams' beginnings are different, but then... Then we both sorta...it's like we've merged dreams; we're both there, in our dream world, a black void-like place, holding hands, when...this guy appears." Duo paused, squeezing Wufei's hand.

"He...he's also hidden in darkness, but... he has messy, dark brown hair and... smouldering, glaring cobalt eyes..." Wufei finished, leaning his head against Duo's chest.

Milliardo's eyes narrowed, glaring. Yuy, Winner...but...how? They don't even know them; they've never met... You're being paranoid, Peacecraft! ....Better safe than sorry, though....

-Thousands of miles away, in the private rooms inside an underground club-

"Quatre." A cold voice called, its owner's glare intensifying as he was ignored.

"Quatre" He growled, warning him that it was his last chance to speak, before he sank his fangs into the pale, petite blonde's exposed neck.

"Hisssss! H-Heero!" Quatre hissed, arching up in a mixture of pleasure and pain, trousers now bulging, as his sire released him, lapping at the few drops of crimson red blood that were dribbling down the blonds' neck, before pulling back, glaring down and ignoring the boy's obvious erection.

"You ignored my call." Heero stated coldly, head tilted. "Why?"

"I apologise, sire, but, did you have to bite me?! I haven't fed in days!" The usually feared, fierce blond pouted slightly, before schooling his features to their usual passive, blank mask. "I-I, I have been...dreaming recently." He admitted quietly, causing Heero to raise an eyebrow.

"I-I have been dreaming of this black, void-like place...There's always this...this boy there. I don't know who or what he is though, and he refuses to answer me when I order him to. He has a brown tail with a green tip like a Were, yet his ears are more cat like, brown with green tips, than Were-like. He has strangely styled dark brown hair and vivid emerald green eyes... I cannot make anything else out about him...He refuses my orders. He is like no other I have met in centuries, and yet... I cannot banish him from my thoughts..." Quatre frustratedly admitted. "What does this mean, Heero? I thought our kind could not dream..."

"They can't...unless... I was once told, by a fellow ancient, that there are two ways for a vampire to dream. Three, really. The first is when a sorcerer or powerful mage has a grudge against you or has been hired to mess with a vampire. Second, when a vampire's death is approaching, vision-like dreams will plague his waking and non-waking hours, and the third... That when a vampire is soon to find their destined mate, the soul that they were intended to share their immortal non-life with. When this happens, they regain and awaken their hidden abilities, ones that they did not know that they possessed, or that had been lost to them..." Heero glared, looking down, as he continued. "I, too, have dreamt a similar dream to that which you have described, only, there were two of them in my dream. One with long, chestnut hair, a black and brown striped tail and ears and violet eyes, the other with shoulder length ebony hair, onyx eyes and a black tail and ears. In all of my 17000 years of walking these planes, I have never once seen anything like them..." Heero admitted.

"Do you think that it has anything to do with him? With Zechs?" Quatre asked, frowning.

"Yes. What do you say we go and meet our old friend ahead of schedule, hn?"

Please, please R&R! Thank-you!


	6. chapter four B: birthday surprise edited

Of Vampires and of Neko-Jins: chapter five:

Beta-read by:

Authors notes: Hi guys! sorry it took so long for the update! I've actually written like the first eleven chapters, but....typing's boring! And homework/ coursework, soooo..... erm..... Sorry about that! Just a quick warning, this chapter may contain R rated stuff, it may not...I'm not entirly sure what counts as R and NC-17, though this shouldnt be NC17.... Infact i'm sure it isnt, so, erm...please R&R! thanks! Ooo, yea, and, if anyone knows any really good Spike/Xander, Spike/Draco or Spike/Treize stories/ fics/ sites, please, please tell me!!!! thankie-you!

This also has nothing to do with GUndam wing or my fic, but I'd like to recomend anna may's fic, After War. It's a really good harry potter fic! you should read it! riiiight after you've read & reviewed this!

chapter four Part B: Birthday Surprises

Milliado, as the end of the first week drew nearer, became more and more anxious. The dreams had set his on edge, and the Neko's were starting to regret telling him. The four neko-jins decided that Milliado was too stressed, and decided to, basically, gang up on the old vampire, forcing him to relax and enjoy himself or face the penilty of sleeping on the couch for the next few months.

Wufei, Duo and Trowa had set it all up, Treize had provided the distraction.

Milliado had been so preocupired that he had completely forgottern what day it was. It was his 16519 bitrhday. It had taken years of begging, pleading, manipulating and kitty-kar eyes for Treize to get it out of him, but now that they knew the date, they werent about to let Milliado forget it.

While Treize 'distracted' Milliado in the libary, Trowa, the only one out of the three remaining Neko-jins who knew how to cook without:

a) burning something

b) starting a food fight

c) Giving someone food poisining

d) blowing up kitchen appliances

or e) All of the above

was therefore left to do the cooking. Duo and Wufei were on decorations, table-laying duty, and would be responsiable for cleaning everything after the mini-party.

"Treize, remind me, why are we headding towardss the dining room and not the bedroom?" Milliado complained, brushing one of Treize's nipples with his rght hand, his left brushing the Neko's man--erm, neko-hood, pouting cutely when Treize brushed his hands aside, laughing slightly, shaking his head.

"You're insastaniable, arent you?" Treize teased.

"Me?! You're the damned Nympho" Milliado muttered, still pouting. Treize, grinning, just pushed Milliado ahead of him, into the dark dining room, before turning the lights on.

"Surprise!!!!!!!" Duo and Wufei happily, and very loudly, shouted, jumping out from various peices of furnature, Trowa, slightly more sadated, also shouted, well, saying surprise.

Milliado just stood there, blinking, a slightly dazed look covering his face, eyes wide. "Ummmmmmmmm" Milliado intelligently commented, still blinking.

"I told you so, I told you so!" Duo crowed, sticking i tongue out at Wufei. "I knew he'd forget!"

Milliado, still staring blankly, blinking, looked towards Treize for a hint of what exactly was going on.

(EDITED VERSION) '

"Love, don't tell me you've forgottern what day it is?" Treize purred, wrapping his arms around Milliado's shoulders, slowly licking his lovers ear, befor gently biting it.

".....Is it.....our..anniversary?" Milliado, eyes glazed, a small, or rather not so small buldge appearing in his immaculate white troussers.

"Wrong" Treize breathed, hand moving down, carassing his creators chest through his red shirt, Milliado, arching up into the Neko's feather-light touch. His other had trailed lower and lower, one finger tracing the outline straining against his lovers troussers, Treize, leaning down, wispered into his masters ear. "It's." stroak. "Your" stroak "Birthday" squeese, before entering the room, steering the now panting Milliado towards his chair at the head of the table.

Milliado, panting, dazed, wimpered slightly at the loss of contact, pouting as Treize oved away to help Trowa in the kitchen, ignoring the two younger Neko-jin's snickering.

Instead of the usual chorus of 'eeews' the younger Neko's had been watching their older brother play with their creator. Both now sported buldges of their own in their normally loosefitting black/ white baggy troussers, both breathing heavely.

Trowa and Treize emerged minits later, both carrying trays of food, bottles of wine (for the Neko's) and bottles of blood (for their master and creator).

Throuought the meal, Treize kept one hand under the table, as did Duo, both with 'I'm so innocent, I'm really not planning or doing anything I shouldnt be doing' expressions on their faces, Trieze's hand resting on Milliado's thigh, Duo's hand on Wufei's white-clad thigh, Duo's tail gently stroaking Wufei's tail, entertwining with it, causing the younger neko-jin to wimper quietly.

Trowa sat silently, ears lying flat against his head, tail tense, trying desperatly to ignore what was goin on around him. He still couldnt see how Treize and Wufei would even think of letting Duo and Milliado...do THAT to them, to allow them to-to _take _them them like-like the other vampires had done to him....

Trowa glanced up; Duo and Treize were both ducking under the table, identical smirks playing on their faces, identical, pleasure-induced, clouded, hazy and dazed looks appearing on their lovers faces; The sounds of trousser's being pulled down, gasps, shifting, and muffled movement reaching the nervous neko-jin.

Trowa, quickly averting his eyes, stood, padding silently towards the large rosewood doors, bare feet making not a sound on the pearly-white marble floor, as he left the dining room, slowly walking down the corridor, head bend, walking towards the large, open marble, rosewood, black and blood-red entrance hall, deep in thought.

Upon entering the large room, head still bent, Trowa stiffened, shiverng unconciously. Something felt...off....wrong. Slowly, he raised his head, eyes focusing in the pitch-blackness of the room, drawn to the far side, knowing, sensing that the disterbance, the, the wrongness was coming from there.

To human eyes, the pure, void-like blackness of the room would have shown them nothing. To Trowa's sharp, Neko-jin eyes, the darkness was nothing.

Eyes narrowing to cat-like slits, he focused, body tense, finally able to spot the source of the disterbance. Two figures, not much shorter than he, only about an inch or so, both male.

The taller of the two wore expensive black leather troussers, an expensive-looking cobalt blue shirt with slightly frilled, sixteenth centuary-style sleeves, black leather boots, and a full-length black leather trench coat. He had messy chocolate brown hair and deep, cold, glaring cobalt eyes. He reeked of wealth, of power, of confidance; He apeared to be someone who was used to getting things his own way.

The slightly shorter one stood on his right side. He, too, woreexpensive cloths. He wore a deep indigo-violet silk shirt, the same style as the first's, black leather troussers, a deep purple leather trenchcoat and matching leather boots. He had pale, goden blond hair with long bangs and cold, hard, deep aqua-marine eyes. He, too, reeked of wealth, power, confidance, and of impatience. He, though, seemed more apt to follow the taller boys lead.

Both had deathly-pale, paper-white skin. Neither looked to be older than nineteen, though, Trowa knew by past experiance, looks could be decieving. Both also, Trowa noticed with a sudden jolt of fear, had pointed, slightly enlarged, glittering cainines.

Vampires.

End of four-B

the next one is better and longer! I promise! If you reivew, It'll be out sooner! yay review!


	7. chapter five six

Of Vampires and of Neko-Jins Chapter Six

Thank-you so much for reviewing everyone! Please keep R&R'ing! Thank-you!

-lalala - now means thoughts

lalalatelepathic speech

Chapter Six:

_Both, also, Trowa noticed with a sudden jolt of fear, had slightly pointed, elongated, glittering cainines. Vampires._

Trowa froze. -No....no, not vampires, anything but that....they'll-they'll.....like last time....no....- Trowa wimpered quietly, eyes widening. The wimper echoed throuought the room, sounding deafeining in the previously silent room. He clamped both hands over his mouth, backing up slightly, pushing himself back against the wall.

The two vampire's head's shot upwards, turning towards him, their cold, peircing gazes scanning the wall, passing him by. Frowning, they scanned the wall again. Finally detecting the small neko-jin, they smirked; Not the kind of playful smirk Duo used, or the loving, slightly fatherly one Milliado used, or even the lust-filled one Treize used. It was a malice smirk, one that promised a slow, agonizing death, or at the very least, prolonged torture.

In a flash, the blond was before him, arms either side of his shoulders, pinning him to the wall, smirk widening. Trowa, terrified, had his arms up, sheilding his face, eyes screwed tightly shut, tail hidden behind him.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? My dear little brother keeping human pets again, is he?" The blond taunted in a crule, mocking voice, grabbing Trowa's arms in a vice-like grip, brusing them, forcing them down, before tilting Trowa's head up with the same bruising force.

Trowa's forest green eyes, clouded with absolute terror and panic flew open, gazing straight into the cold aqua-marine glare of his captor.

The blond gasped, taking a step back.

"You! The creature from my dreams!" He gasped, eyes widening as he caught sight of his tail and ears.

"What are you? How, why did you invade my dreams? Answer me!" He ordered, lunging for the paniked-looking neko-jin.

Trowa, too, had recognised him. He knew that this was the vampire from his dreams, the one that had understood him, the one that had saved him.

As the blond lunged, so did Trowa, only with a different intent in mind. He latched onto the blonds leg, wrapping his arms and legs arond it, rubbing his head against the now frozen vampire, tail swishing, purring in pleasure.

The blond, frozen in shock, eyes wide in surprise, gazed down in amasement and confusion at the puring bruenett. Lifting his leg, he tried to shake the boy off, only to have the boys nails-no, his claws, dig into his leg, causing him to let out a hiss of pain, ad the blood started to ooze from the claw marks, trickling down his leg. He grasped the boy's arm, trying to wrench him off, assuming his vampiric strength would be no match for the brunette what ever he was's strength. Trowa, however, just continued purring, rubbing his head against the blond's hip, claws tightning their grip.

The blond, desperate, turned towards his now pleading gaze to his blue-eyed companion, who was smirking, eyes glittering in amusement.

Get it off of me!

Why should I? It's kind of ironic, if you think about it, actually. Look at it, it obviously likes you, a cold-blooded killer, an ancient vampire. Too much for you to handle, ne? The telepathic voice of his sire mocked him.

Sire!!! The blond wined mentally It's got claws! I cant get it to let go!

The blue-eyed vampire stalked over towards them, glaring down at the brunette.

Trowa, still contently rubbing himself against the blond vampire, unaware of the blood oozing out beneath his razor-sharp claws, unaware of the damage his claws had done, caught sight of the other approaching vampire. And, as he saw all vampires that were not either his creator, Milliado, or his new dream-vampire, he saw the blue-eyes vampire as a threat.

Faster than eigher vampire could follow, he unwound himself from the now very relieved blond's leg, springing forward, jumping high, twisting mid-air, landing between the two vampires, hissing at the approaching 'threat', claws out, ready to attack.

The blond's left-leg troussers were now shreadded and starting to turn a deep, sticky crimson colour.

Both vampires stared in amazement at the...whatever it was, still trying to figure out how it had moved faster than even they could, how it had been so strong, and why the hell it was acting protective of the blond.

"Trowa? Trowa, are you alright?! We heard hissing. Trow-" Milliado called out, concern clearly evident in his voice, as he, Treize, Duo and Wufei, all, Trowa noted, now fully clothed, rushed into the room.

Milliado froze as he took in the scene. Trowa, his creation, standing infront of his younger brother, Quatre, who he noted, seemed to be bleeding, dazed, and thoroughly confused, and Heero, his sire, looking as though he had just been advancing on the two.

"Heero, Quatre..." Milliado breathed.

Treize tensed behind him, readying to defend his lover if needs be, Duo and Wufei fanning out behind him, also prepaired to attack.

"Master" Trowa quietly aknowledged his creator. "Vampires. They..." He triedexplaining, then, frowning, tried a different approach, smiling. "I found the blond man from my dreams!" BEaming, Trowa re-attacked himself to the blond, Quatre, who let out a loud 'Ack!', nuzzling his leg again.

Frowning, Trowa peered closer at the leg. " Bleeding!" He simpered, eyes watering, gazing up sadly at Quatre. "I can fix that!" And, with that, Trowa happily and delicatly began to lick the blood away, everyone, including Milliado, Heero and Quatre, the only three who actually like blood, staring at him in a mixture of shock and amazement.

"Trowa!" Milliado sternly called. "Stop that at once and come here."

"What's gotten into him?" Duo murmered, eyes wide, fixed on his usually silent friend.

"I have no idea. Look's kina erotic, though" Wufei replied, tilting his head to get a better look.

Trowa, pouting, weakly protested. "B-but!" With one glare from Milliado, he slowly let go, slinking back towards the other neko's, head bowed.

"Treize, take the others back to your quarters. Now." His tone leaving no room for discussion.

The four neko-jins left the three vampires silently, Duo and Wufei glaring feircly at the two intruders, Treize dragging a panting and keening Trowa, worridly glancing back at his lover.

"Sire, brother, you are eairly" Milliado quietly aknowledged them, head held high in defiance.

"Milliado. It had been a while, has it not? You did not wright; I'm hurt" Heero mocked him, stepping forward, hand reaching up to stroak the taller blond's pale, ice-cold cheek, eyes darkining as Milliado flinched away from him.

"Wh-what was that-that Thing!" Quatre stuttered, for the first time in over fifteen thousand years, eyes wide.

"That." Heero said coldly. "Is what I would like to know."

end of chapter six

please R&R thankie you!


	8. chapter seven ...

Of Vampires and of Neko-jins

Of Vampires and of Neko-Jins: Chapter seven:

_"Wh-what was that-that thing?!" Quatre Stuttered for the first time in over 15000 years, eyes wide._

_"That" Heero said coldly "Is what I would like to know"_

_X_

_X_

_X_

Milliado, face blank, motioned for the other two vampires to follow him.

"I apologise for Trowa's behaviour. He doesn't exactly.... like vampires very much. None of them do, really; Trowa and Wufei the least" Milliado stated, not sounding the least bit apologetic that one of his creations had nearly glomped his little brother to death, ripped his leg open, molested him and almost attacked his sire.

Milliado led them into a large black, white and crimson office-slash-study, sitting elegantly down on one of the many black leather chairs, motioning for Quatre and Heero to do the same.

"Blood? I have quite a large variety stored here now, none fresher than a day, though I am sorry to say, but still" Milliado offered, receiving two glares in response. Shrugging, he poured himself and Heero a glass each, leaving the crystal, crimson-filled decanter of iced human blood, male, twenty-two, a day had an half old, besides them on a small oak coffee table.

"Stop stalling, Zechs!" Quatre growled, slamming his fist down onto another small coffee table, this one made of glass, shattering in noisily.

" Quatre" Heero warned, softly.

"It's Milliado now. I changed it back, oh, let me see, about two hundred, two hundred and twenty years ago. Ah, yes, two hundred and twenty years, on his twentieth b birthday" Milliado smiled faintly, reminiscing.

The door creaked open; Quatre and Heero's heads shot around, eyes trained on it, Milliado, still smiling faintly, slowly tilted his head to face the door, delicately drinking his blood.

Treize stood warily at the door, concern evident in his shark Prussian eyes.

"Master Milliado? We heard glass breaking…" Treize explained, entering the room as Milliado nodded, motioning for Treize to come and sit with him.

Treize, ignoring the other two occupants of the room, knelt down beside Milliado's chair, leaning his head against Milliado's legs, releasing a deep, rumbling purr, relaxing slightly as Milliado stroked behind his ears, leaning up to capture Milliado's lips.

Continuing to stroke Treize, Milliado turned his attention back towards his Sire and brother.

"Treize, this is Quatre, my brother, and Heero, my Sire. They are, quite obviously, vampires. Heero, Quatre, this is Treize, my lover, my partner, my mate, my pet and my creation. He is the first of his kind; He is a neko-jin" Milliado stated.

"Explain" Heero ordered, as Quatre walked forward, frowning, before making a grab at Treize's flicking ginger-brown tail. Before he had even come inches within the grasp of his flicking tail, Treize caught his wrist, squeezing it tightly, glaring coldly at the blond, ready to snap his deathly-pale wrist, if, of course, that is, it didn't shatter first.

"Treize, release him" Milliado quietly but firmly ordered, petting him as he reluctantly complied. Turning his icy gaze on Quatre, he said " A word of advice, little brother. Never attack a neko-jin, let alone a mated one. They by far out-class you; in speed, in strength, in stealth, in cunning, in bravery, and in bed (1)" He added with a small smirk, as Quatre's eyes narrowed, hissing in pure fury, nursing his rapidly bruising wrist, having completely forgotten his still oozing leg wound, muttering to himself about stupid, Shinigami-Damned (2) brothers and their mutant pets, before slowly sitting down again.

"I suppose I should explain. I created a new species, oh, about seven hundred years ago, called Neko-jins. Treize, here, is two hundred and forty"

"Two hundred and forty-three" Treize muttered sulkily, correcting his lover quietly. " You're always loosing track of time"

"Are you quite finished? Thank-you. He was the first to make it past his twentieth year. Neko-jins age up until the time when they complete puberty. If they survive puberty, they stop aging and become immortals, able to age at will, and virtually unable to be killed. If not, they die a slow, painful death. The only four to survive were Treize here who's two hundred and forty-"

"Two hundred and forty-three" Treize corrected.

"-This year, Trowa, the green-eyed neko who glomped you earlier, brother, who'd just turned one hundred and ninety-"

"One hundred and ninety-seven"

"Duo, the neko with violet eyes and a braid, who has just turned one hundred and fifty-"

"One hundred and fifty-four"

"And Wufei, the youngest, the one with black hair and onyx eyes, who is entering his one hundredth and fifth year this year I believe" Milliado finished, finally receiving a nod of agreement from Treize in conformation.

"Dearest, that does not really tell them that much, you know" Treize smiled, standing, stretching, before walking towards the pile of shattered glass that had once before been a very expensive coffee table, starting to clean it up.

Glaring half-heartedly at his neko-lover, Milliado continued. "I was getting to that! Neko-jins are a species of part0cat immortals. They have the strength to rival any vampire, three times the speed of the fasted supernatural creature, the agility of a cat, the ability to age at will, are immortal, beauty that can rival the most stunning of the fey (3). They each have their own special abilities. Their blood, too, is at least four times stronger than any humans, and can regenerate it four times as fast" Milliado added the last bit hesitantly.

"We are not pets, slaves or toys for any vampires amusement" Treize sternly began. " We are not here to be fed off of, fucked, tortured or 'played' with. We will not allow you to hurt our own kind. We are not inferior to you, are not part of your clan and therefore, not ruled by you; do not have to abide by your rules nor by what you say. We do not have to obey you, nor any other besides our creator, and even he we can disobey for our mate(s) or our kin. You cannot control us nor can you force us to bond with you" Treize smirked. " A word of advice. We don't like you. None of us Neko's do. Because of you, our creator has been worried, upset, nervous. We don't like vampires normally, but you, you're not only vamps, but you've upset Milliado. That, o great and powerful vampire, was a mistake. If you so much as glare, sleep, drink wrong, you will regret it." And, with that, Treize stalked away, silently closing the door behind him.

"I've never seen him this way before…" Milliado quietly commented, watching the closed door.

"There are a few flaws in it, but nothing that you cannot fix. How many can you get us?" Heero asked coolly.

Milliado's eyes flashed. "Have you not heard anything that was just said?! 'A few flaws in it' 'nothing you cannot fix'?! He is not an it! He does not need to be fixed! I discontinued the breeding program over sixty years ago! There _are_ only four neko-jins… I cannot 'get' any for you. And, even if I could, I wouldn't, for I've seen how you treat those beneath you…." Milliado bitterly replied, looking unfazed when Heero pinned him to the wall by his neck, eyes narrowing. He just stared coolly down at his furious sire.

Heero, anger ebbing away, released him, running his fingers through his messy brown hair, pacing restlessly, looking… older, more worried, under more pressure, more… concerened than Milliado had ever seen him before.

"Heero. Tell me what is wrong, what is going on. We did not part on the best of terms, I admit, but you understood my need to get away, you accepted my decision… what has forced you to seek me out not? What has happened? Tell me" Milliado quietly plead, watching his sire pace restlessly, Quatre, sitting on the sofa, still seemingly deep in thought.

Heero sighed, started, paused, before starting again. "I…the clan… a lot had changed since you left, Milliado. Vampires still ruse the Scene, they still all, more or less, belong to the Crimson Wing Clan, but… Smaller groups have emerged within the clan. The other species that we have formed alliances with…. They want more power, more control… Milliado I, we believe that there's going to be a rebellion, a war between the species, between everyone… we're split in two; whose who kill ofr pleasure, those who want to expose us to the humans, and those who don't, those who wish to remain as we are… we, no… I need your help…. The younger ones, hell, the whole damned clan and community still remember and fear the Lightning Count (4)! There's not a fledgling (5) that hasn't heard tale of your exploits, your ruthlessness in battle, your unending loyalty to the clan!

Milliado, I know you have built up a life for yourself here, but the clan needs you…" Heero pleaded, his tone, desperate, defeated, shame filled, as though he had already failed his followers.

In all of the millennia that Milliado had known him, he had never heard Heero sound so-so… un-Heero like.

"What would I have to do?" Milliado asked warily.

Quatre, now focused, answered. " We have a list of suspected traitors and rebbles. We need you, ore your people, to get close and to report back to us. We also need you to come back to London with us, to make appearances, to put the others back in their place, as it were." Quatre explained.

"I have conditions" Milliado started, ignoring the incredulous looks he was receiving. "One, Treize, Duo, Trowa and Wufei come with me, stay with me and have the same rights as I do upon arrival. Two, your assurance of their safety, three, your assurance that you yourselves will not feed off of, rape, attack or force upon in any other way yourselves nor your vampires upon them, five, that you, sire, will not continuously pull rank on me, or force me to do anything inappropriate considering I am already mated. Six, that you'll knock before disturbing Treize and I" Milliado finished, before adding with a smirk. "Oh, and a sound proof room for Treize and I and one for Duo and Wufei would be a good idea, too. They can be quite… vocal, at times," Smirking at their twin dazed expressions, Milliado laughed.

"I'll show you to your rooms. We'll be ready to leave within the next three weeks"

"He's changed" Quatre said quietly to his sire.

"I know"

X

X

X

1 in vampire families & clans it is not unusual for a sire's childer, those he created, to not only sleep and have sex with their creator, but with others their creator has chosen & turned. The older (in vampire years) or the most favoured by the sire would be the dominant one of the two, three or more. Only a sire can give permission for other vampires to take or have sex with their childer, and, as many are possessive, only allow favourite childer, those who are most likely to become their heirs, to do so, and even then, that is often whilst they themselves are present; either watching or partaking.

2 Shinigami-damned because Shinigami is the god of death. There are, supposedly, some vampiric gods, but no two authors that I have found have agreed on them. As they are the living dead, I thought having them worship the god & goddess of death, shinimegami and Shinigami would be more appropriate than say Ra, the god of the sun & god of gods.

3 fey—faeries- i.e. elves, imps, pixies etc.

4 The lightning count/ baron, one of Zechs titles/ names he was known as in the series

5 fledgling; a newly turned vampire

Author's notes:

I apologise for taking so long to update. Coursework & practice exams suck. Good news though! I'll be getting a laptop soon, which means I'll be able to update all of my fics a lot faster, rather than having to type them up during my ICT classes!

Thank-you so much for reviewing! Please please please keep reviewing! Yay reviews! Does anyone know of any Spike / Draco fics out there? I would write one, but don't reeeeeeeeaaaaaaly know enough about Spike yet (Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Draco from Harry Potter)


End file.
